the Kyuubi Swordsman
by DM5-Demon
Summary: what if when the fox was sealed into naruto it locked away his bloodline limits? what if the fourth was also sealed into him? i need a beta very very badly so i can revamp the story and maby continue, again i need a damn beta.
1. Chapter 1

The Kyuubi Swordsman

Summery: What if when kyuubi was sealed into naruto it sealed his bloodline limits? What if the 4th was also sealed into him?

"Arashi!! What do you think your doing?!" yelled Sarutobi. "I have to seal the Kyuubi into a kid… It's the only way that we can defeat him…" said Arashi in a sad voice." I'm going to have to seal him into my kid…" but arashi what about your and your wives Bloodline limits? Won't they be sealed as well?" asked sarutobi. "I have to do this… I can't ask someone else to bear this burden… I have to do this… for my village… Even though my son will probly have a very difficult life… but I want him to be happy… please sarutobi make sure he is at least happy… I would like him to take my place someday." Said arashi in a sad tone of voice "I will try my best…" Just then a chunin races into the room sweating up a storm. "Hokage-sama!!! The Kyuubi is attacking!!!" yelled the frightened chunin. "Well I guess that's my queue… Sarutobi please help naruto live a good life…" with that he ran out of his office and headed towards the battlefield to seal the kyuubi. 'I just hope he can learn the kazama sword style from just the scrolls…' arashi thought as he was beginning to do hand seals for the Shiki fuujin.

"Damn Human… Sealing me into a newborn child to keep me from getting out… well if I'm going to be sealed into him so are you!" screamed the kyuubi as it grabbed arashi and pulled him into the child with him. "HUH!?!? What are u doing Kyuubi?!" yelled arashi frightened. "heh heh heh… im taking you with me into the child. Well be roommates. It will be fun…hehehehe" said kyuubi with a devious voice. "SHIT!!! NNOOOO!!!!" screamed arashi scared out of his wits as he tried to get away but it was all in vain as he went into the the child with the kyuubi. 'well there is one upside…I might be able to help naruto learn the sword style… and it beats dieing…' thought arashi as he and the fox were completely sealed into the boy. "Well there is an upside to being seal arashi" said the fox. "Oh? And what is that?" said arashi even though he had already thought of some upsides to this. "Well u might be unsealed some day… then u and your kid can spend time with each other and all that crap that you humans do… and u won't age when you're in here." "… well this might actually be so bad after all…" mumbled arashi.

After the battle sarutobi and the remaining shinobi were cleaning up the battlefield of the dead bodies and trying to find some of the wounded and see if they could save them. But sarutobi had other motives for being here; he was looking for the kyuubi container. He then heard some crying and turned around to see a baby in a blanket with golden blond hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. "You are going to have an extremely hard life." Said sarutobi sadly. "But I bet you would make one hell of a shinobi one day… if you can last that long…" said sarutobi as he looked down to look at the boy. " I will try to help you to the best of my abilities naruto… I promise."

(A/N) hey im taking a poll for pairings and im not ver imaginative so i might need help with some of the story and jutsus he will use and his bloodline i have an idea but i want more lol. so please give me ideas on how u would like to story to go who he should be intamite with and i need some list of jutsus he should learn. oh and i need some help with his sword style and moves because i dont want to copy enyone it wouldnt be fair to them... so i will read all reveiws! next chap will be up when i get some sugestions. peace!


	2. meeting and the begining

The Kyuubi Swordsman

Chapter 2: The meeting and the beginning!

A 3 year old boy was running through the streets like a demon was chasing after him… well in a way he was, about 10 drunks were screaming and running at him with weapons screaming things like "I will kill u demon and hang u up on my wall!" "Prepare to die you demon scum!" and other rude things like that. The boy at this time was wondering 'why me? Why does everyone hate me? Why can't I buy a snickers at the shop…why?!' then the boy saw an ally and started to run down it then saw a trash can and jumped behind it. The villagers saw him go down the ally way and ran down it as well but they didn't see him jump behind the trash can, so they kept scream the rude things as they passed him. After they were long gone the little boy came out form the trash can and looked around and saw that they were gone and left the ally. The boy was walking back to the orphanage when the 3rd came up to him. "Hey naruto! Are you alright?! What happened u have scrapes and bruises all over you!" yelled the hokage as he looked at the boy. The boy looked up at him with his beautiful sky blue eyes with a tear in his eye "the… it's nothing oji-san… just tripped that's all…" said naruto as he looked at the ground "It was those drunks again wasn't it?" ask the hokage "…yes…why oji-san? Why must they hurt me? I have never done anything wrong… well except a few pranks…" said naruto now crying 'oh shit… should I tell him or not…no… it's too early for that…' "Well naruto I have decided to get you your own place so u don't have to go back to the orphanage" said the hokage with a fake smile "really?!?!?! Thanks so much oji-san!!!!" yelled naruto completely forgetting he was chased by drunks 20 min ago.

The next day naruto was walking to his favorite ramen shop to get some ramen (obviously). What he didn't know was that 2 ninja were following him. Then suddenly he felt someone grab his cloths and he was pulled into a small alleyway. "Take this you demon shit! This is payback for killing my wife and friends!" yelled one of the ninja the other ninja just nodded and smiled an evil smile. Then the ninja tied him up and gagged him so that when he screamed he made no noise. Then they started to beat him and cut him with there weapons, but every time they cut him the wounds healed back up instantly. "hmmmm and interesting discovery… this will make this a lot more fun mmmmwwwwwaaaaahhhhaaahahahahahahahaaaaahaha!!!" yelled one of the ninja and smiling an evil smile, his companion just sighed and went back to beating the kid with a bat. They tortured the kid for 2 hours cutting him beating him breaking bones, pulling out his teeth, they even cut off some parts I don't want to mention, but every time they did this the wounds and stuff healed instantly. Soon the 2 ninja got bored and decided that they had had enough fun for one day and decided to get ride of this trash once and for all so they took him out to the woods and poured oil on him and set and explosive tag set to explode in 30 min. "you know… I think we went a little overboard with the explosive tag… couldn't we have just set him aflame?" asked the quieter ninja. "No!! I want to make sure that his body parts fly in all directions! It will be a great show. And think about the glory we are going to get! We will be called the demon slayers!!! Well be famous!" yelled the loud one with a huge grin on his face. "Heh yea that would be pretty damn cool. Well be better get out of here before he explodes, we don't want to be near just incase the ANBU come to check it out." "Yea your right. Lets get out of here." With that the two ninja hightailed it out of there.

Naruto was on the ground soaking wet with a oily substance and was wonder the same thing as last time he was beat up "why me!?!?!?!" "Well boya they are trying to kill me." "Who's there?! Whoever you are please help me!!" yelled naruto. "Don't worry I'll help you boya, because if you die, I die." With that a little bit of red chakra seeped out of his stomach and burned the explosive note and burned the ropes that bound naruto. "Thank you so much for helping me! But who are you and where are you?" "I am the kyuubi no kitsune the demon that attacked your stupid village 3 years ago." "I've heard of you! You're supposed to be dead!! The yondaime killed you!" yelled naruto "and for the 3rd time who are you!" the kyuubi chuckled at this "boya I'm inside you. The yondaime couldn't kill me so he sealed me into you" 'should I tell the kid that the yondaime is sealed in here with me….nah… he'll figure it out soon or a later' thought the kyuubi. Naruto just froze, and then feinted.

When naruto woke up he was in a sewer with a huge cage in the middle and a medium cage at the other end of the hallway. "**Boya come here." **said the kyuubi so naruto headed over to the big cage. When he got closer he saw something that would give a perfectly healthy 40 year old man a bad enough heart attack that he would die. "W-w-who are y-you" asked naruto in a frightened voice "and w-w-w-here am I?" "boya you are in your mind and I'm the kyuubi nice to meet you" the fox gave a bow, the best bow you can get from a thousand plus year old fox demon with nine tails. "This is my cage for your information…you look scared what's wrong? Oh I'm still in my demon form…1 sec." then there was a small flash of light and there stood a beautiful woman. She had on a red and black dress, long slender legs, long silky red hair and beautiful red eyes (not like the sharingan these are more friendly) with slits as pupils. And you can guess what other things she has that are nice (wink). "Is this better?" asked the kyuubi smiling "a l-little…" said naruto a bit less scared. "Well you probley have a bunch of questions to ask me but before I answer them I want you to do something for me and make a promise to me." Said the kyuubi with a semi serious face. "O-ok" said naruto "I want you to become a ninja and I want you to promise that when I find a certain man that you allow me to kill him, got it?" said the kyuubi with a completely serious face. "Ok. But who do you want to kill and why?" asked naruto. "That I won't tell you right now but I will help you become stronger so that when you enter the academy you will be instantly the best, in more ways then one hehehe" said the kyuubi with a mischievous smile. "Ok Kyuubi-san" said naruto politely. The kyuubi frowned at this "please don't call me that… call me kyu-chan I like that better!" said kyu with a warm smile. "Ok… kyu-chan" said naruto and he blushed a little. Kyu chuckled a little at this then frowned "looks like you have to leave that hokage of yours is here." With this naruto was sent back into reality. "Hmmmm that's a cute boy you've got there arashi… sort of want him for myself." Said kyu with a smile. "Yes he is… and no you can't have him!" arashi yelled this last part "awww" said kyu in a mock hurt voice. "So when we going to let him know that you're in here?" asked kyu "when he's a bit older… I don't know…. And turn around when your taking off your cloths!!!" yelled arashi with a nosebleed. "Hehehehehe u like what u saw arashi?" said kyu with a smile "this is the first time you've seen me like this." 'And I want to see her again like that but I can't let her know that…' thought arashi to himself.

(A/N) well guys here's the second chap there was something I was going to mention but I forgot… I know these first 2 chaps haven't been written very well but I will do better. Also I was surprised that 30 min after I put this story up I got a review! I was so happy!(yes i'm a guy and im not gay) and to answer his question he will show up probly during the chunin exams maybe earlier if I get some reviews that saw they want him sooner. And I still need help on jutsus and lots of other stuff like pairings his new cloths, I not going to have him wear the orange suit, and were you would like this story to go. After about 12 chaps I think im going to move on to the shipuuden time and ill need major help with that. And I would like some ideas about what his sword will look like and the style. Well ill have a poll up when I get some reviews. Peace! And don't forget to review I write faster when I get reviews.


	3. the shinigan

Hey guy/girls it's me dm5elite007 I am happy to say I have like 4 people on story alert for this story and im quite happy. So for those select people(they didn't leave a review though ) I will hurry up and write something lol… well right now im just making shit up as I go so I need some ideas and im starting a poll on pairings as well. And I will take some ideas about what his sword will look like I already have one of his swords thought up but I need some ideas on the second one. And 1 last thing… I need some ideas to keep me going because I only got about 4-5 chaps thought up so I need your support. Ok well enjoy!

The Kyuubi swordsman

Chapter 3

5 year old Naruto was sitting on his couch eating instant ramen when he heard shouting outside his door. 'Oh SHIT! It's them again' thought naruto as he sprang up from the couch, his ramen falling on the floor, he rushed to the window and jumped out and raced away as fast as his legs would take him. **BANG** narutos door goes flying and 10 guys run into the room carrying all sorts of weapons. "Damnit!! Were is that demon scum!" yelled the so leader of the group, this guy was a former chunin, "Sir! He was just here. This ramen cup looks like it was just made maybe 5 minutes ago!" yelled one of the villagers as he picked up the ramen cup. "There is also a window open over there!" said another villager pointing to the window. "Heh you wont get away this time demon!" said the ex-chunin "you guys look around town for him!" he barked at them as he jumped out the window.

'Man that was close… I almost didn't get away…' thought naruto as he went into an ally and sat down catching his breath. "Heheheh think again DEMON!" said the ex-chunin as he entered the ally. Naruto was scared shitless 'oh shit…' just then 3 other chunin surrounded naruto. "Please…. Please don't hurt me…" naruto whimpered to the men. They just laughed "you should have thought about that before you attacked the village and killed our families!!" yelled the chunin in the middle. "lets make sure and finish him off this time, last time the ANBU didn't stay to make sure he died" "your right but before we kill him lets have some fun first!" said the chunin on the left as he brought out 2 kunai. Then the chunin started to stab, cut, punch, and rip him apart just for the wounds to heal again. When his vision started to go black he welcomed it with open arms.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a big cage in the middle of his vision. "Well welcome back boya!" said kyu with a cute/warm smile. "Hello kyu-chan…" said naruto as he stared at her chest. "You like what you see naru-chan?" said kyu as she wiggled a little bit sending her boobs up and down. "Yes...NO! kyu-chan what am I doing here again?" "Well naru-chan I thought I should tell you some things and most of the time when you're under extreme pain and pass out you come here." Said kyu matter-of-factly. "What do you have to tell me?" "Well… the villagers beat you up pretty bad and you are pretty much going to die from the wounds…" "WWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!!?" "Now now let me finish. I can heal you but there will be some side affects… because im going to have to use a fuck load of chakra to heal you…" said kyu frowning. "What do you mean side affects?" asked naruto a little scared. "Well I don't have the time to tell you… do you want to live or die? It's your choice I would rather not die but if you don't want to live im not going to stop you. Hurry up and make your decision because if u want live I need to get to work in a hurry!" said kyu a little franticly. "Yes I want to live im going to become hokage! Believe it!" yelled naruto as he punched a fist in the air. Kyu giggles at the little show. "Ok this might hurt a bit when you wake up…"

Next day

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ooowwww my whole body hurts! Kyu-chan I thought you said this would hurt a little!?" "Well… you might not have let me do it if you knew how much pain it would cause… but! Im sure you will forgive me soon!" kyu giggled and went back into the depths of his mind. "I seriously doubt I will forgive you…" said naruto angrily. So he limped back to his apartment. When he got there he went into his bathroom, as he was passing the mirror he looked at himself and screamed (just so you know he has a full body mirror) "what happened to me! My hair has red streaks in it! And… I have a six-pack!!! Holy shit! Kyu-chan what did you do to me!?" yelled naruto out loud. "I just rearranged and updated your body naru-chan…my my my… what a hunk you have become…" said kyu. "And you don't have to talk out loud for me to hear you just have to think it and ill hear you" 'o...ok… thanks a lot kyu-chan!!' "Don't mention it. I also have some news for you and an opportunity."

"What are they?" ask naruto interested

"well if you want to know I could tell you about your family and I wanted to train you a bit so that you wont get beat up anymore without being about to defend yourself."

'YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY!?'

"Yes I do. And I know about your bloodline limit. As well as other things." Said kyu

"WOW!!! Sure ill train with you! You must know a lot of things since you're like really old! So training under you will help me become hokage faster!!!" kyu frowned at being called old but let it slide. "Well since you have already agreed to do the training I guess I should tell you about your family. Your father was the yondaime." Said kyu with a strait face. "…WHAT?! MY DAD WAS THE YONDAIME!?" screamed naruto "yes he was and I have to admit he is a super hunk too…and your mother was an uchiha. But before you start thinking that you're going to get the sharingan your not. You are going to get something far more powerful." Said kyu. Naruto was shocked, no beyond shocked at what he heard. "You see your mother and the yondaime sort of messed with the sharingan and made a whole new doujutsu. He called it the shinigan. The shinigan would put the sharingan and the byakugan to sham. It has the power to predict and copy moves as well as be able to copy taijutsu, kenjutsu, bloodline limits except the sharingan and byakugan not like you need them anyway, and any form of kinjutsu, and summoning" said kyu with a smile. "There are about 5 stages to it and with each stage you can copy more things. Right now your able to get to stage 2 witch is the stage were you can copy most jutsu and predict movement about 1.5 seconds before they happen in battle. As you go up in stages I will tell you what powers you unlock." "Wow…I GOT A BLOODLINE LIMIT!!! WHOOHOO!!! Wait… what the hell is up with my eyes?" "ah you just noticed yes that is the shinigan your eyes turn red with black slash marks around a slit pupil, well that's thanks to me, now your eyes will always be slited thanks to me, but when you deactivate your bloodline(if you can…) they will turn back to blue instead of red. Oh and you need some new cloths…" said kyu as she noticed his cloths were all slashed up. "And when you get some new cloths then we can start training until you start going to the academy."

"Alright Kyu-chan! Thanks so much! Oh and how do I deactivate my bloodline?" "Sorry boya… I don't know how…" naruto face faulted. Then he got up and kyu put a genjutsu on him and he went to get some new cloths.

(A/N) well I know this chapter wasn't that well written but I don't have many ideas left for the story so I need help! oh and I think I left this out in the story so I'll mention it here narutos chakra capacity, speed, and strength doubled after kyu healed him, and he is now about 1/4th demon and he grew about 5 inches in height. So I still need ideas about his sword and style! Peace!


	4. chap 4

Hey there peps? I just like to say I'm sorry for my past chaps they were written extremely bad spelling mistakes grammer the whole 9 yards. But I am going to try a little hard instead of just making shit up and typing (which is what I've been doing up till now… just pulling things out of my ass and typing them lol). So this fanfic is now a naruhina by overall vote… all 3 people that voted asked for naruhina… how unoriginal… but oh well, I've read enough naruhina fics that I think I can do pretty well. And still no one has given me any ideas about what his sword will look like or its powers… well one guy did but he wasn't very specific. But anyway id like to that the following people for giving me some ideas: writer of Yuri, hannibal221, dragon-cloud16, Kami's Servant, and some other people I have forgotten or deleted the email and cant find your name... really sorry bout that. So here goes probly the most interesting chap so far. Oh and I need a beta reader to correct my mistakes and stuff that I forget to change so if your interested please pm me or email me.

The kyuubi Swordsman

Chapter 4: training and…

"Dam the stupid fox… he said he was going to train me not torture me!!!" naruto complained to himself.

Flashback:

"_Ok boya time for your training first let me do something…" kyu said as she made 2 hand seals. Suddenly naruto flew to the ground with a SMACK!_

"_What the hell?!? My body feels like it weighs a ton!" naruto complained as he tried to get up._

"_Well not quite that much… there's about 50 pounds on each of your legs and arms… and about 75 on your chest… oh and there about 3.5 pounds on each of your gloves to make your grip stronger among other things…" said kyu and she smiled._

"_Now one more thing before we start training…" kyu started doing hand seals so fast all naruto saw was a blur. Then the area around them turned black then a bright flash of light and they were in a stadium._

_Now this stadium was a bit like a football field at both ends were goal posts and every 5 yards was a line. But along the field were multiple weight machines, the kind you see at gyms, and obstacle courses. And on the outside was a track._

"_Where are we…" naruto aid as he looked at the field._

"_Well we are in my new training dimension that I created. Every 5 days you stay in here is 1 day out there." Said kyu as she started showing him all the equipment and obstacle courses. When there were done they were done kyu told naruto to do 25 laps around the track with his chakra weights on then go to each machine and do 3 sets of 5…(a/n) I'm going to skip the rest because I cant think of anything else to say)_

_END flashback_

"Man… that training was hell… and she wont let me take off the weights even when I'm sleeping!" naruto groaned as he got into his new bed.

"Hey, hey, hey!! Come on you don't want to spend your day off sleeping do you? Why don't you go look around town, pick up some chicks" kyu started laughing when naruto blushed and got out of bed and put on some cloths.

"Well I guess I should go out…man I'm DIEING for some ramen!!!" said naruto as he raced out the door.

When naruto left his building he put a genjutsu on himself so that people wouldn't recognize him. As he walked past a cloths store he stopped and looked at the outfit in the window it had a white trench coat with flames at the bottom with a kanji for fox on it, black baggy ninja style pants and a black muscle shirt with a mask (think kakashis). Naruto was staring at it with stars in his eyes.

"I HAVE GOT TO HAVE THAT!"naruto yelled as he rushed in the store and bought the set of cloths and put them on. He also spotted some sunglasses (not: these sunglasses look like Oakley's) and he put them on and he looked like a badass. So he bought them too.

Then he headed for his favorite ramen stand (we all know what that is). He stepped inside and took a seat in a chair in the middle and dispelled his genjutsu.

"Ill have 3 miso ramen and 3 chicken ramen please Ayame-chan!!" said naruto with his famous foxy grin, though you couldn't really see it with his mask on.

"is that you naruto?!'wow he looks hot' you've changed so much I barley recognize you!" Ayame said to naruto.

"Yea I've been training a lot and I thought I'd change my look a bit." Naruto eye smiled at her.

"Well you look great! Wait a sec lemme go tell dad your order." Ayame said as she headed to the back to help her father prepare narutos ramen. Just then naruto heard a scream from outside then a muffled one right after that. So he got up quickly and went outside to see 2 big guys dragging a little girl with pale eyes into an ally.

"Oh my what a cute whittle girl heheheheh don't worry this wont hurt…much." Said big man 1 as he started to undo his belt. (A/n the pale eyed girl is tied up and her cloths ripped right now). Just then naruto jumped down from the building and axe kicked big guy one on the top of his head and he flew to the ground unconscious.

"W-w-w-what the hell?! Who are you?!" said big guy 2 frightened by what this mysterious guy looked like.

"Your worst nightmare" said naruto in the scariest voice he could as he activated his shinigan (which now has 3 streaks instead of 2) and looked at the man, which froze at the sight of looking at his eyes. Naruto cracked his knuckles and started walking toward the man and he ran away as fast as he could, but naruto wouldn't let him escape that easily. Then naruto appeared in front of the man and roundhouse kicked him through the wall (the wall wasn't brick it was cheap withered wood) headfirst which threw him into unconsciousness.

"Humph… weaklings…" naruto scowled at the men and he jogged back to the pale eyed girl and untied and ungaged her.

"Hey are you alright?" asked naruto to the girl, she looked about his age. He then noticed that she had some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"T-t-thanks for s-s-saving me…" the pale eyed girl stuttered.

"Hey no problem I couldn't just let those guys get away with that! Well by the way I'm naruto uzumaki! What's your name?" asked naruto eye smiling at her.

"H-h-hinata hyuga 'oh my gosh… he has the most beautiful blue eyes…'" hinata thought.

"Nice to meet you hinata-chan! Would you like me to take you home? I don't think you would want to be seen with your cloths like that." naruto stated as he looked at her body'hmmm she's got nice curves…No bad thoughts! Dam you kyu… making me read about human anatomy…' thought naruto. "Hehehehehe your welcome boya! I love you too." kyu giggled and retreated back into his mind.

"t-thanks naruto-kun…." Said hinata in a small voice.

So naruto takes her home and she goes inside and when her dad came out to see who had rescued, then he scowled and yelled "get out here demon!!! And never come near this place or my daughter again!!!" hiashi screamed as he threw kunai at naruto. 'Why me!? Why does everyone hate me?!'

"I'm so sorry naruto-kun!!!" hinata screamed at naruto as she started to cry.

TIME SKIP 1 WEEK:

Naruto was back to training in the alternate dimension with kyu. 

"So kyu-chan you said today would be special? What you mean?" naruto asked.

"Well today you are going to get your sword and before that I'm going to find out your affinities." Said kyu as she withdrew a piece of paper.

"Just put some chakra into it and ill tell you your affinities." Said kyu as she handed naruto the paper. Naruto channeled some chakra into and first it sliced in half then the right side started to burn and the left side crumpled up.

"wow…you have 3 affinities… will your primary is wind your second is lighting and your 3rd is fire…wow… well you have the perfect affinities for the blade I'm going to give you."

"Really?! Where is it?! I wanna see!" naruto said jumping up and down like a little kid (no matter how much he matured he still acks like this every once in awhile.

"The blade I'm going to give you is called tetsaiga. It is a demon blade that only half demons/full demons can unlock its full power." Said kyu as she brought out a sword with a plain black sheath and had rags on the handle. Kyu hands the blade to naruto.

"I made a few adjustments to the blade so that it looks nicer when its not unleashed." Kyu said

naruto had the blade in his hands and it was a little heavy but he could still swing it around freely. He unsheathed the sword and it looked really shiny and sharp.

"Wow! Thanks a lot kyu-chan!!!" naruto said as he started swinging the blade around.

"Whoa there! That's not a toy and it's not even unleashed yet. But to unleash it I have to teach you a very powerful jutsu." Said kyu as she walked up to him.

"Wow I get a sword and a new jutsu this is one of the best days of my life!!!!!" naruto shouted.

"Ok then the jutsu is called **Demonic transformation.** Only jinchuuriki (I know I spelled it wrong) can use it and not all of them can especially this one." Said kyu as she began to describe how to do it. (Now I'm going to skip a bit and go to the last day of training. Ok naruto learned how to use his sword and learned the yondaimes sword style although naruto doesn't know it was his style. He also learned how to do rasengan and he created the rasengan shurikan(again I know I spelled it wrong) also he learned how to do the wind scar, anyone who has read inuyasha will know what this is but those of you who haven't later on I will describe what the technique looks like.)

Naruto is now 12 years old. During all his time training and such he and hinata became good friends in secret and he attended history classes with iruka once a week so he would learn history and such. He and iruka became close friends. Now today is the day for the academy final exams. Now naruto's appearance was a lot different from when he started training (duh!) he now had an 8 pack maybe even a 10 pack he was 5ft 6 in. really tall for his age and he his hair was the golden blond it has always been but it looks more like gokus hair when he's super saiyan 3, with red streaks, just about 2 feet shorter. He still had on the trench coat and baggy ninja pants. He had to get a bigger size since he grew A LOT. And he still wore his mask (the same mask as kakashi.) and had on a black and red sash that has a wire like thing on it with tetsaiga on his side, showing through his coat. And he had black ninja style sandals on. When he walked into the room everyone stared at him.

"Am I late?" naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hahahahah cliffhanger! Hahahaha all writers do this so I will to! Ha ha ha! Ok so vote for if haku dies or stays alive and vote for zabuza too. And when should arashi show up? Ok next chap. should take about a day or 2


	5. the real chap 5

Wow… all I can say is holy shit… I got onto the computer to play some halo or something and I looked at my mail and I was amazed to find like 20 reviews! Just so you know I read them all and only 1 person flamed me I was pretty glad(of course it was about chap 2, I forgot to do spell check on that chap) And by vote haku and zabuza live! And they will befriend naruto. Now haku will be a girl and no she is not dating zabuza or whatever. And I'm probly not going to be updating as much anymore because I got stuff I have to do, so I need help now more then ever! About what direction you want this story to go!

New polls!

What happens during chunin exams:

About mark,

Semifinals,

finals,

other

After chunin exams:

Go straight to shippuuden(he goes on training trip for 3 years with kyu, arashi , and whoever else you want to go).

Do other shit(give ideas! I don't have any!)

Note: if you don't give ideas then your vote automatically goes to the shippuuden)

And lemon (should I do it soon or later? Should hinata go on training mission with naruto?)

Also one more thing! Naruto right now should be about 17 years old with the training he got so that's why he's so powerful. Now there were so many people who reviewed

I'm sorry but I cant list all of you but thank you so much its because of you im up right now writing! Because if you hadn't you probly wouldn't be getting this chap any time soon. Now by vote I got naruto hinata and shikamaru as teammates, not really what I wanted to write but I guess it will have to work since it's what yall want. Now I got a tie going with kakashi and kurunai, well im sorry kurunai fans but with the duel and stuff with the 3, kurunai would get her ass kicked so bad it wouldn't be funny so it's going to have to go to kakashi. And some people don't want naruto to have the mask; ok that's fine I sort of wanted to get rid of it anyway. Ok and I got a few descriptions about the wind scar, I am going to take your ideas and add to it a bit, it's going to be a wind/lightning based attack. And it will be shown in this chap along with the technique I promised to show in this chap so this one is going to be long! Alright enjoy!

The Kyuubi Swordsman

Chapter 5:

"Ok so you decide to show up today eh, naruto?" asked iruka with a twitch.

"Yea, I thought I would. I mean I don't really come to class often but I can't really miss the graduation exam!" said naruto with a smile on his face.

'I'm going to strangle him!' "Well grab a seat naruto and BE QUIET!" yelled iruka when he used big head jutsu thing.

"Man soooorrryyyyyy" said naruto in a sarcastic voice while rubbing his ear and walking up the stair thing to find a seat. He then saw Hinata wave to him and he walked over to her and sat next to her and smiled at her (he has his mask off and his sunglasses are on.).

"Hey hinata! So what has he been talking about?" asked naruto

"Well he has been reviewing stuff for the final and he said that in about 10 min he is going to give us the test." Said hinata looking at the board and memorizing what was written on it.

"Borrrriiinnnggg, glad I was late" said naruto as he leaned back and put his feet on the desk thing.

"Well naruto-kun you should be reviewing to… you aren't the best at history." Said hinata as she looked at him with a half worried look on her face.

"Ppsssshhhh, I got this stuff hands down, anyway I've been taking lesson for iruka-sensei in private when we aren't studying together." Said naruto as he smiled at her again.

"Well if you say so… but the bunshin is going to be on the test and you still haven't been able to do it when we were practicing together…" said hinata with a now fully worried look on her face.

"weeellll… ill figure something out…" said naruto as he began to fall asleep. Hinata just sighed at this and put her attention back on iruka.

"Well that's enough for the review, hope you memorized this" he said this while he was erasing it. Then he passed out the papers.

2 hour time skip:

"Man that test was easy! Well not the practical… shit I barely got off 2 good bunshins… luckily, because of my other good grades, I still passed…" said naruto as he put his headband on.

"Well that's what you get for not paying attention during the review" said hinata as she put hers around her neck. Just then 10 girls came running up to naruto and shoved hinata away. Then the girls started asking naruto a bunch of questions and stuff you know, fan girl questions. And one of them even had the balls to try and grab his crotch, well she succeeded but right after she got a good feel she got the shit punched out of her by hinata. Then hinata used kaiten to swat all the girls away.

"I can't believe those… those…" hinata mumbled angrily.

"It's alright hinata you know you're the only one for me." Said naruto with a smile as he hugged her. Hinata blushed furiously at this, because all the girls could hear him say that and they all gave hinata a death glare. Well just then iruka came up.

"Hey naruto. I'm afraid to say that you got dead last because of your performance with the bunshin technique. But since you slept trough my speech at the end of the exams you probly missed the part about the teams. Well come back tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. You will meet your new teammates and your new sensei." Said iruka a little pissed off.

"Ok iruka-sensei… it's to bad we wont be having our little 'sessions' together anymore, they were a lot of fun!" said naruto and he smiled at iruka.

'Oh god… i'm glad we don't have those anymore…. All we did during that time was him playing pranks on me and me chasing him for 2 hours!' thought iruka as he winced and walked away, but still a little sad that naruto was growing up.

"Well I got to go and do my afternoon training and then get some sleep. See ya hinata-chan!" yelled naruto. Then suddenly wind started to swirl around naruto and he disappeared (this happened all in 1 sec.).

'What was that?!' thought iruka as he stared at the spot were naruto once was.

Next day at the academy:

"Ok you are now all officially ninja of this village. Good job." Said iruka as he smiled at everyone. "Now for your teams! Team 6: Thomas keshin, tori mana, and shotoku tokugawa. Team 7: naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuuga, and shikamaru Nara" you know the rest of the teams, now team 6 is special you will know soon why.

Then 3 jonins walked into the room and called out there teams and they left.

2 hours later:

"Where is that stupid sensei of ours?" asked naruto annoyed.

"Troublesome…" shikamaru muttered.

"I have to agree with you man. Our sensei is one stupid, lazy, and can't keep track of time for his life! I bet he would miss his own funeral!" said naruto to the Nara with a aggravated voice

Well as naruto started insulting his jonin sensei the said man was listening to the whole thing and when naruto was done he walked into the classroom.

"Well my first impression of you brats is… I hate you. Meet me on the roof." Said kakashi as he puffed out.

"Once again… troublesome…"

On the roof:

"Well since I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me I guess ill introduce myself first. My name is kakashi hatake, I have lots of likes and dislikes, I have some hobbies, and my dreams are none of your business. Now your turn pale eyes." Said kakashi as he pointed to hinata.

"Umm… my name is hyuuga hinata… I like naruto-kun(she blushed like crazy at this) and training, I dislike fan girls, my hobbies are training with naruto-kun, and my dream is to be naruto-kuns wi…"(she then started to look like a tomato and she started poking her fingers together at what she was about to say.).

'Well at least she isn't totally hopeless… and she loves the blond haired one…' thought kakashi as he then looked at naruto. "Your turn Blondie" said kakashi 'this should be interesting' thought kakashi.

"My names naruto uzumaki, my likes are hinata-chan (hinata starts blushing again) and training, my dislikes are anyone who looks down on me, gay guys, and snakes. My hobbies are pulling pranks, and my dream is to marry hinata-chan and become hokage." Said naruto as he flashed his famous foxy smile. When hinata heard this she fainted.

'Well he is interesting…' thought kakashi. "Ok your turn pineapple head." Kakshi mentally laughed at his joke.

(A/n im going to stop introductions here because I want to get to the fighting)

"Well ok guys meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. And don't eat you will throw up." Said kakashi as he proofed away

Next day 10 o'clock:

"Hey guys ready to start your test to see if you go back to the academy?" asked kakashi

"Hai" all three said seriously.

"Ok well you better come at me with all you got." said kakashi.

"Whoa one sec kakashi-sensei, you might want to use your left eye, because if you don't this match will be over very quick." Said naruto with a smirk and started to remove his sunglasses. "Because im not going to hold back. Shinigan!"

Hey it's me again. Ok new poll.

Should naruto kick kakashi's ass?

Should all three team up and completely dominate him?

Should naruto use his new jutsu after hinata and shikamaru get taken out by naruto and used tetsaiga with the wind scar and beat kakashi?

Or should he miss and kakashi knock him out?

Ok this chap is short I know but I can't really think of anything right now and I need more reviews (I know im selfish). And I would like some new jutsus for hinata and naruto I already got some but I need more! And next chap im going to mention every person that has helped me so far in this story! Hope you like the cliffhanger! Mwuaahahahahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys and girls! Well so far this story has done fairly well. I would have liked it to do better but I am happy about it so far. Well this chap is mostly going to be fighting and stuff there probly wont be any fluff at all. Now I need some one to tell me all the techniques that tetsaiga has because I don't know them all, and I need there descriptions. Ok so I want yall to vote for jutsus!

Demon thunder

Kazekiri (wind blade)

Heavens thunder

Wind blade typhoon

Katonkiri (fire blade)

These are a couple of techniques I came up with. Which ones would you like him to know? Oh here are the rest of the polls:

Should the sandaime live? Should naruto be the one to save him?

Should naruto get curse mark or sasuke?

Who should naruto face in prelims?

Ok well pm me your vote or put it in your review!

The Kyuubi Swordsman

Chapter 6

'What is that… it looks similer to the sharingan…the shinigan? Hmmm I better be serious when I fight him… his sword feels weird to…' "Ok ready, set, go!" said kakashi as he jumped away along with naruto, hinata, and shikamaru. About 2 min later team 7 met in the forest.

"Hmmm this test looks like it's supposed to split us apart… but if we work together we will be able to get those bells… troublesome…" shikamaru said as he leaned his back against a tree.

"I guess that makes sense. We need to come up with a plan." Said naruto his shinigan still active.

"naruto-kun why did you leave the shinigan activated?" asked hinata looking into his red and black eyes.

"Well hinata-chan when its activated I can sense chakra signatures better, so if kakashi tries to sneak up on us I will know about it sooner." Said naruto as he smiled at hinata.

"Ok I've got a plan guys."

30 min later.

Kakshi was leaning against a tree reading his porno book in the middle of a clearing.

'Hmmm… they hide well… I can't even sense there chakra… these brats might be the team I finally pass…'just then he felt a chakra spike behind him and he turned around and saw hinata rushing him.

Hinata rushed at him with all her speed and put a lot of chakra in her palm thrust. She then trusted her palm at kakashis chest kakashi dodged it while still reading his book.

"Lesson 1: taijutsu" said kakashi as hinata started trusting with her palms. Then hinata tried a jump kick and kakashi got behind her and hit her on the neck.

"You should guard you back better…" just then 3 shruikan came flying out of the forest at kakashi, but he dodged them. But then on the opposite side of the field naruto came sprinting out with his sword in both hands to his side.

Naruto appeared so fast in front of kakashi that he was barley able to dodge the slash, but his book wasn't so lucky. His porno book was slashed in half but narutos strike.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!" screamed kakashi as he stared at the spot were 2 halves of his book lay.

"Uh… sorry about that…" said naruto a little nervous at the aura coming off of kakashi right now. Just then shikamaru jumped from the woods with a kunai in his had and tried to slash kakashi, but kakashi disappeared and axe kicked shikamaru into the ground, as he hit the ground he fell unconscious.

"Oh shit…" said naruto as he recomposed himself and got his sword ready.

"You SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I SHALL AVENGE YOU MY PRECIOUS!!!!!" yelled kakashi, his sharingan blazing. The killing intent coming off kakashi would probly put the kyuubi to sham.

"Oh shit… well at least you will take me seriously. Shinigan!" yelled naruto as he reactivated his bloodline. Then kakashi started going through hand seals.

"Fire dragon missile!" kakashi yelled as fire came out of his mouth and formed a dragon and charged at naruto.

"Lightning dragon missile!" naruto yelled as a dragon made out of lightning came from the sky and charged the fire dragon. Both techniques hit and made a huge Boom! Naruto took advantage of the debris in the air to charge at kakashi(one of the powers of the shinigan is he can see perfectly in any situation no madder what is in the air). Naruto saw kakashi doing some more hand seals and appeared behind him and slashed him in half, but as his sword went through him there was a poof and smoke covered narutos vision.

'Crap… a bunshin… he really is serious…' naruto thought as he landed on the ground and got ready for anything. Just then kakashi appeared behind naruto and jump kicked him in the head sending him into a tree.

'What am I doing… im going all out against a genin…!' kakashi thought disgusted for what he just did, 'im surprised that he could keep up with me…' just then he felt a huge chakra spike in the direction that he kicked naruto.

"Heheheh… well you're just as good as I thought you would be… I guess its time I tried this technique in real combat." Said naruto as he got up from the tree his coat ripped and torn, his pants with cut marks here and there. He ripped off his trench coat ' man I really liked this thing… costed me a bunch too… oh well' naruto thought as he started doing hand seals so fast that not even kakashis sharingan could follow.

"Heh, your about to see my best techniques!" yelled naruto

'The amount of chakra he's omitting…wait! Technique'S'?!' kakashi thought getting a little nervous at the amount of chakra naruto was now emitting.

"Heh here's the first technique! **Demon blood transformation!" **yelled naruto. Then his hair turned black with red streaks going down it, his teeth became fangs, his hands grew claws, he grew about 5 in. and his whisker marks got bigger and turned red. And his chakra multiplied 10 times!

"**Heheheh, here I come kakashi!"** with that naruto charged kakashi so fast kakashi didn't even see him move. Then he was kicked high into the air. Naruto appeared above him and axe kicked him back to the ground. Then naruto appeared on the ground under kakashi and as he came down he did a jump spin kick and sent him crashing through 4 trees.

'Holy shit… that fucking hurt! It felt like I was being hit by a truck! Im lucky im still alive after that beating, none the less standing…' kakashi thought as he slowly got up. All his ribs were broken and his right arm was shattered and he had some internal bleeding. He then looked up to see naruto holding a huge sword about 6 feet long. Wind and lightning was swirling around the blade.

"**Heh, say hi to my ultimate technique! Wind Scar!"** naruto yelled as he brought the sword down in a slashing motion.

A blast of wind lighting and energy roared across the ground at an unimaginable speed tearing up the ground as it went. Kakashi saw the blast coming and used replacement technique to switch himself with a log. Then he appeared behind naruto and with his available arm knocked him out. But then a puff of smoke clouded his vision and he was frozen in place, he saw that shikamaru was using his shadow bind technique and hinata had both bells and narutos sword was pointed at his neck.

"**Heh, game over sensei." **said naruto and he grinned his world famous foxy smile. He then turned back to normal his hair turned back to blond with red streaks and his teeth, hands, body, and whisker marks went back to normal. And his eyes turned back to there sky-blue.

"Heh how did you like my wind scar sensei? Pretty badass huh? Oh and you never knocked out the real hinata and shikamaru there were just clones I made." Said naruto as he sheathed tetsaiga.

Kakashi was staring blank eyed at naruto, hinata and shikamaru. 'Wow… I can't believe I got beat by 3 kids…no… I got beat by 1 kid… amazing…' "Well good job kids, you are now officially team 7… and naruto I would like to speak with you, dismissed." Kakashi said.

As hinata started walking away she looked back at naruto with a worried look on her face. Naruto saw this and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and a hug and whispered in her ear that he would be fine. After this hinata blushed and walked away.

"So sensei, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked naruto as he walked over to kakashi. 'Dam… those techniques totally drained me I can barley walk right now…'

"Naruto that technique…" he was interrupted by naruto.

"The demon blood transformation? Well it takes my demon blood that I got from kyuubi, when saved me from dieing one time, and circulates it throughout my body so that I can use tetsaiga to it full potential. Because tetsaiga is a demonic sword, only half demons can use. And the technique I used allows me to become half demon. For a time, of course that time is greatly reduced when I use tetsaiga because it sucks demon chakra and human chakra at the same time without me even doing anything, none the less using my wind scar." Said naruto explaining about his sword.

"So you know about kyuubi… and it helped you train and gave you this sword?" asked kakashi a little nervous that naruto was using the kyuubis chakra.

"yea, she is still teaching me about the sword though… there is still a lot I don't know about the sword and some more powerful techniques that I cant use yet." Said naruto as he pulled out his sword. "This sword is my pride and joy, kyuubi right now is teaching me a sword style that I can use with the sword when im not in my demon form." Said naruto as he sheathed his sword again.

'Amazing… this kid is already jounin level… probley even anbu level….' Thought kakashi. "Well good job during the test and meet here tomorrow at 8'oclock. We start missions then."

"Hai kakashi-sensei!" said naruto as wind started to swirl around him and he disappeared.

'yea… he is going to be one strong shinobi… im glad I will be able to work along side him… he will be a legend one day. You would be proud of him arashi…'

Wow! That was a long chapter! I would like to take the time now and thank these people for helping me so much with the story:

Shadecaster

Dragon Man 180

LovelyNeko

Narutomaniac

Nim Tol

Raf

Caliko

PaulRap Raptor

Kami's Servant

Shimera Riku

dragon-cloud16

writer of yuri

hannibal221

and some other anonymous people. I thank you all. without you this story would have been complete shit. Oh and I redid chap 5 check it out! Make sure you take part in the polls they will make this story a lot better! See ya!


	7. demons colide

Well i know ive been updating like every 1-2 days well thats not gonna happen much anymore... i might get about 2 more chaps before i reach the mountains so i wont be able to update for about a month. its discouraging when i look at how meny people have read my story like 2.2 k people have read the first chapter, 1.1 k people read the second... i mean thats discouraging and i lose ore people every chapter!!!! i lose at least 100 people per chapter... oh well... ok by vote (my vote counts 5 hahaa) i am going to have the wind blade tornado(he will make this up later), kazekiri(he will use this is chap), and heavens thunder (he will use this during the chunin exams). And i got reviews telling me about tetsuiaga! I am very happy i now now the technique t uses. But most of them he wont know until he comes back after his training trip with jiriaya and the gang. Well on with the chap i made enough notes. Ok i have also come up with 2 different transformations: Demon transformation: Blood transformation (this was the one he used against kakashi), Demon Transformation: Kyuubi form (this is where kyuubi takes over narutos body), and im trying to think of one more but i cant think of one.

The kyuubi Swordsman

Chapter 7: Demons collide

Naruto and gang were walking towards wave country with there current client tuzuna(dont know how to spell his name). Naruto was hoping this mission would be more interesting then the ones he's been doing for the past month.

Flashback:

"_ok team seven we have 3 possible missions for you: you can weed grass, put up a fence, or..." said the third._

"_Tora! Come back!!!"_

"_and getting tora again..." said sarutobi as he sighed._

"_No way!!! im not doing anymore of these dumb ass missions! All they are are chores! I want a little excitement!!" said naruto as he screamed at the hokage with a huge amount of killing intent._

"_calm down naruto" said the wrinkly old man, now he was scared out of his mind because of the amount of killing intent that naruto was directing towards him, but he didn't let it show on the outside._

"_well i guess i could give you a c rank 'just to save my life... i need to get away from his killing intent...' alright? Your client will be tazuna from wave. You are o escort him to his country and protect him until he has finished his bridge. Got it?" ask sarutobi as he looked at the genins._

"_still sounds boring but its better then what we've been doing..." said naruto as he stoped directing killing intent towards the hokage and iruka._

"_troublesome..." sighed shikamaru._

_End flashback._

' oh well i at least get to get out of the village for a bit.' thought naruto as he passed a puddle.' wait a min... it hasn't rained for like weeks...' both naruto and kakashi thought this. Shikamaru tho thought something els.

'i just hope it doesn't become something troublesome... the clouds look nice today...'

"so um tazuna-san... why are you building a bridge?" asked hinata.

"well im building it because wave is very poor and..." before tazuna could finish 2 mist nins with a spiky chain jumped from the puddle and wrapped the chain around kakashi.

"heh 1 down" said the nins as they tugged on the chain hard and ripped kakashi to pieces. Without missing a beat the nins went to attack hinata who froze. Just then naruto flew at the nins with blinding speed.

"you wont hurt my hina-chan!" yelled naruto as he kicked both nins in the face sending them into trees. The nins got up and charged again this time they charged naruto.

"brat you will pay for that! With your life!" yelled one of the brothers as they disconnected the chain so they could fight better. The charged naruto on both sides and slashed at him. But before the poison claws cold hit him he jumped up and kicked both of them in the face sending them flying. Then he jumped up and started doing hand seals.

"wind release: great breakthrough!" as wind blasted the one on the right flying through 5 trees effectively knocking him unconscious. Then he turned to his left, drew his sword so fast that you couldn't even see him move his arm. Both of them back to back about 5 feet from each other. Just then the mist nins right side of his body fell off blood flying everywhere.

"heh... like my battojutsu?" asked naruto as he smirked.

Hinata and shikamaru were in shock. Naruto had just beat both nins within a minute. One he knocked out with ease and the other he brutally killed... hinata feinted do to all the blood coming from the mist nins body. Shikamaru just lost his lunch at the sight.

" ah... i guess this is the first time you two have seen so much blood... but besides that tazuna we gotta talk." said naruto as he turned to tazuna.

"yes we do need to talk this mission is defiantly higher then a c rank possibly A rank. And we aren't properly prepared..." kakashi was saying when he was interrupted.

"kakashi-sensei If im not mistaken the next enemy we will face will possibly be a A rank fighter right? Lets keep going." said naruto hoping for a good fight because the last one wasn't very hard.

" it's most likely that a higher level ninja will attack us next... well consider yourself lucky you had this squad." said kakash.

1 hour later by a lake:

"Get down!!!!" yelled naruto as a huge zanbato flew above them.

Then the huge sword slashed into a tree and a ninja in camo pants landed on it.

"well well well... if it isn't sharingan kakashi. I'm not surprised that you were able to get rid of my henchmen. But i am on a mission so if you would hand over tazuna i will be n my way and no one can get hurt." said the guy in the camo pants.

"well if it isn't the demon of the mist. Why would you want tazuna? Hes just a bridge builder." said kakashi trying to figure things out.

"heh wouldn't you like to know. Well if your not going to hand him over i will have to use force!" said zabuza as he jumped off his blade and removed it from the tree.

"kakashi-sensei! Please let me handle this one." asked naruto as he drew tetsaiga.

"alright naruto but if i will intervene if i feel it necessary." said kakshi as he motioned for the rest f the team and tazuna to follow him to the trees.

"well i didn't expect a kid to fight me... well its your funeral kid ' hes got a nice sword...'" thought zabuza as he got his sword in a ready position. Naruto did the same but he gt into a different stance.

Then naruto charges zabuza and does a uppercut slash followed with a downward slash. But the combo was blocked by zabuza and he countered with a spinning slash which naruto jumped over. And countered with a downward slash but zabuza jumped out of the way.

"well kid im impressed by your skill. I didn't think a kid your age would even be able to keep up with me, let alone almost hit me." said zabuza with a smirk on his face.

"heh i got a lot more up my sleeve" said naruto s he started doing hand seals.

"earth release: ultimate bind!" said naruto as he finished doing hand seals. Then earth started to wrap around zabuza so fast that he couldn't evade them.

"what the..." said zabuza shocked that the earth had moved s fast to bind him.

"heh one of my jutsus i copied from some one. Its quite powerful. But now i will show you one of my own favorite jutsus!" said naruto as he jumped back about 5 feet and wind started to swirl around him.

Then the wind started to swirl around narutos right arm very fast and then some wind started to spin in his and like a drill and extended like a blade with wind swirling around it.

"heh... say hello to one of my best jutsus! Kazekiri!!" yelled naruto as he charged and trusted the wind blade into zabuzas chest. The wind blade went right through him and created a huge hole, but he turned into water.

' dam... tats one deadly jutsu... he could slice through anything with that...' thought the real zabuza in a tree. 'i better retreat for now... and think of a plan to beat him...' then he shunshined away.

"shit...it was... just a... bunshin... shit..." said naruto as he collapsed from chakra exostion.

'wow... that jutsu is like my raikiri... just a shit load more powerful...' thought kakashi amazed that his student almost took out a A rank missing nin.

"Naruto-Kun!!!" yelled hinata as she charged for naruto. She picked him up and looked at him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"he's fine. It's jut chakra exastion. Lets get out of here before he decides to come back to finish the job." said kakashi as he and team even and tazuna left the area.

Well i know this chap wasn't very good but im having trouble finding inspiration so i might stop this story if i dont find inspiration pretty soon... hope y'all liked the chap and the kazekiri. Also i would like some help writing the story, because this story has a lot of potential and i know if i keep going by myself im just going to fuck it up, so i would like a co-writer. If anyone is interested please email me thanks for all your support and this will be the last chap for awhile.


	8. notice and thanks!

well... shit people its been a long fuckin time and i have been saying i will continue and well its summer for me finaly and i think i might get in a chapter or 2... anyway i have to re-read my entire story so i accualy know how to continue. so hopefully i will have SOMETHING out by the end of the week but im sorry i cant promise anything.

thanks to:

Kyunaru

arisa0

True Shadow Gohan

Caliko

daragon10

PaulRap Raptor

adngo714

Narutoforlife22

Hina-kioshii

action naruto lover

Toasty

adngo714

Swift

king of jacks

NarutoFan077

Raf

jutsu master kills perverts

kyunaru

These are the people that have helped me the most and have stuck with me through tooth and nail and have helped me the most.

Special thanks to:

Narutomaniac

Dragon Man 180

writer of yuri

Kami's Servant

hannibal221

dragon-cloud16

Shadecaster

Uchiha Zazuke

.Dawn

LovelyNeko

Nim tol

There where a couple other that helped me a lot but they didn't leave a screen name for me to put down so sorry and please pm me your screen name so I can put you on here, you deserve it.

This section is for the people who have givin me advice and other good stuff.

Thanks:

cooltony101neo

Demonkid

Shimera Riku

RedCurtis

Egamtaerg

Lord Leon Towasoki

ryukashin2

Well I think that's enough for now I will probably be updating sometime tomarrow or something . see ya!! And if there is anyone that I missed please pm me and I will give you your reward next chap.


	9. the battle begins!

OK!!! Well I have finally decided to write the next chap.. Well I re read my story and it actually wasn't as bad as I first thought it was so I went against re writing it. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter that so many of you have been waiting for. Oh and if anyone has any questions about abilities or whatever I will answer them next chap or ill just make a filler chap for them. Alright on to the story.

Kyuubi Swordsman

Chapter 10

By: dm5elite007

(If you need to know about voice things check other chaps I'm to lazy to put them down again)

I DON'T OWN NARUTO DAMNIT

Back at Tazuna's house naruto and gang were sitting at the table eating some dinner that the lovely tsunami made.

"So Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do now? I'm pretty sure that Zabuza won't take this loss lightly." Hinata exclaimed weakly.

"Well… I'm sure he will be back. But this time he will bring some help and you two are going to need to help take care of them… so I believe it's time for some tor-I mean training." Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Troublesome… what would we train on in the short amount of time that we possible have? We don't have more than a week since Zabuza wasn't really injured badly in the fight…" shikamaru said lazily as he finished up his food.

"Well let's see… I already taught you tree climbing... and a defensive jutsu… so I guess now I will teach you an offensive one." Kakashi exclaimed with an eye smile.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei don't think I need anymore jutsu for the moment I need to practice the ones I'm working on… is that alright?" Naruto ask although already knowing the answer would be yes.

"Sure Naruto… I need to get these 2 caught up anyway. " Kakashi said this as he was digging through his pocket pulling out 2 white cards.

"Ok you 2 already know how this works. I am making you do this again because I want to know if after all this time that u got any new elements from the first time." Kakashi said as he handed them the cards.

Both hinata and shikamaru channeled chakra into the cards. Hinatas became extremely wet then started to burn very slowly. Shikamaru's cut in half and one side crinkled up and a corner of the other sided crumbled into dust.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed… and shocked.. Hinata you have a VERY strong affinity to water and a small one to fire so ill be teaching you a fire jutsu and help you master water walking. Shikamaru you have an affinity for wind, lightning and a very small one for earth so I will be teaching you 2 jutsu's." Kakashi said as he stood up from the table.

"Ok then well let's get a little training in before bed I hope to get you 2 started on water walking and tomorrow we will start on jutsu's." As Kakashi said this he, hinata, and shikamaru headed outside for some training, Shikamaru muttering troublesome all the while.

"Hehehehe… they are going to get run into the ground… well I better get some sleep and replenish the rest of my chakra so I can finish my new technique." Naruto Yawned as he got up and headed for the designated room Tsunami had given the boys of the team.

*1 week later(sorry I don't feel like putting in training its kind of boring and you all want the big fight scene this chap anyway lol)*

*at bridge*

Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, and Shikamaru were all on the bridge helping finish it when every heard a loud BANG and a Roaring sound. Everyone looked to the left and instantly the entire bridge was covered in an extremely thick mist.

"HAHAHA well well well look what we have here the same brats and teacher that kept me from the bridge builder last time well it won't happen again!!" Zabuza cried in a very bloodthirsty/insane kind of way.

"But don't think that I came alone like last time meet my comrades!" as he said this 2 figures came from the mist, 1 was about 6'7 and the other was about 5'6. "Meet Hoshigaki Kisame 'The Monster of the Mist'! And my personal apprentice Haku." As the was finished being said the 2 figures came into complete view.

The tall one wore a long black cloak with chainmail armor underneath with black cargo pants, with huge Zanbatou slung over his back with a strap. The shorter one wore a very fancy battle kimono with a mist hunter nin mask on(really just think haku's standard attire in the manga or anime)

"Heh this should be fun!! I'll take the brat the beat you Zabuza you take Kakashi, you are a better silent killer then I am." Kisame exclaimed as he drew his huge sword and unwrapped it.

"Grr fine… Haku! Take care of the little girl and the lazy looking one!" Zabuza said angrily as he drew his sword and did hand seals.

"AS you wish." Haku said in a dead tone of voice as he draws a senbon and charges at Hinata and Shikamaru.

(A/N well here is what I got so far… I know it's really fucking short but I was in a rush and I wanted to get the boring parts over with. The battle scene and the return to konoha starts next chap! Also need results for the chunin exam.

Should I keep it the same?

Change it?

Also need to know if I should keep haku,zabuza or kisame alive. Well tell me what ya think this is officially a poll. And remember to put ideas for chunin exam matchups!


End file.
